


what a cinnamon roll

by orphan_account



Series: usnavi's wine moms [1]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Other, chat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stanfred: A moment of silence for our boy Usnavi.</p>
<p>benihana: amen</p>
<p>sonshine: amen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what a cinnamon roll

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [gonna buy you a calling card](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608751) by [thatfangirlingfreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfangirlingfreak/pseuds/thatfangirlingfreak). 



> new!!! series!!!

_**usnavy** has added **benihana, sonshine, nessarose,** and **stanfred** to the conversation. _

_**usnavy** has named the conversation " **help** "_

**sonshine** uh oh.

**sonshine** what's up, cuz?

**usnavy** abuela is playing the soundtrack to a musical and this one song is hITTING ME in my eMOTIONS 

**nessarose** omg

**nessarose** that's so cute

**nessarose** what musical?

**usnavy** idk but it's about marines i think??? and ugly girls??? not sure tho.

**stanfred** omg

**stanfred** I love Dogfight.

**benihana** damn, nina

**benihana** back at it again with the proper grammar and shit.

**sonshine** damn, benny

**sonshine** back at it again with the dead memes.

**stanfred** Okay but is anyone else surprised that Usnavi was able to coherently text after Vanessa called him cute?

**benihana** yeah

**sonshine** totally

**usnavy** the feels from this song are blocking out all that stuff

**stanfred** Damn.

**stanfred** Is it Pretty Funny?

**usnavy** I THINK SO 

**usnavy** THAT SOUNDS ACCURATE

**stanfred** A moment of silence for our boy Usnavi.

**benihana** amen

**sonshine** amen. 

**sonshine** where did vanessa go tho

**nessarose** there is no vanessa now

**nessarose** only caffeine held together by flesh

**stanfred** Hot.

**benihana** hey, now

**benihana** you'll make usnavi jealous

**usnavy** i would argue but i'm too busy trying not to cry in front of abuela because then she'll get worried.

**benihana** YOU

**sonshine** MOTHA'

**stanfred** FUCKIN'

**nessarose** SOFTIE

**benihana** what a cinnamon roll.  

**nessarose** let's be wine moms and drink red and eat cheese and complain about how he's too sweet and considerate.

**stanfred** I'm game.

**benihana** same.

**sonshine** can we make him sit in the corner while we do it?

**usnavy** if you slip me some crackers, i won't protest.

**nessarose** then YES

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment if you want, or don't, if that's not your thang.


End file.
